Ups and Downs
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: when a female vampire called Xanthe trys to have a normal life someone who she finds rather dashing yet annoying is there to help her but when something goes wrong and he storms out in the middle of the night after an argument and when he returns she finds something that sends a chill up her spine what can she do but seek help from an original. (My own version of Vampire Diaries)
1. Social Experiment

**I NEED TO EXPRESS HOW MUCH VAMPIRE DIARIES ROCKS!**

 **Ok all good now... I just needed to do this but I wasn't sure what to do the fanfiction of then I was like MAKE MY OWN WORLD WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE and then I went mad on shipping un-made characters and creating scenes in my head then acting them out... (I actually did that) ANYWAY you don't want to listen to me ramble so heres the story!**

 **p.s LONGER CHAPTERS YASSS**

"Miss!" an unfamiliar voice called

"Yes," I said in a flat tone though it probably sounded weird because I have such a high pitched voice. I was not in the mood for talking

"You dropped this!" he held out a cellphone and smiled at me

"Not mine," I told him turning on my heels he was really starting to annoy me!

I knew the phone wasn't mine I had no use for one because I was a vampire I had no friends no family contact wasn't a priority.

"Are you sure?" he replied touching my shoulder and turning me around

I sighed very angry right now I could keep myself under control but if he didn't watch it I would be more then happy to flick the switch right then and there.

I turned the extra small space I had to be fully facing him.

"Sir I do not own a smartphone I can say with certainty that its not mine now I am in a tight schedule so LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hissed and walked away.

a few feet ahead of him I looked back, he just stood there looking shocked being slightly nudged by the people walking around every now and then I wanted to cling to what ever humanity I had left I was in my early 20s thank god I wasn't stuck at 17 or something being unable to do anything. I didn't want to be a vampire but someone who had a crush on me had other plans. He wanted me to live forever with him I was just beginning to warm up to him when he did this at first I decided I wouldn't turn but the urge was so powerful I accidentally did. NOW I am stuck as a vampire my family died out and I was still looking as young as ever the guy who turned me was wrong about living happily ever after though, as soon as I figured out what had happened I pushed him away hating him for what he did.

I wanted to just live a normal life at least once I got the school experience but never went to uni I just wanted to have that so that's what I was doing I worked hard to control the blood lust it was still there but so faint it didn't bother me much...

I walked into the large building a rush of wind came as the doors opened automatically it blew my blonde hair into my face I walked forward a few steps my cheap shoes slid on the tiles my legs gave way underneath me and I fell over landing on my back. I got up quickly brushing my self off looking around to make sure no one saw.

I looked around for staff none just a lot of tables and a lot of people "If only it was that easy..." I thought .Someone walked past me

"Excuse me!" I asked tapping his shoulder

"Yes?" she frowned at me she looked around 21 she had a cyan coloured stripe running through a lock of hair. the rest of her charcoal hair covered up a large portion of her face underneath all the piercings she was actually very pretty.

"Do you know where a student help desk is?" I smiled up at her she was about a cm taller then me "Damn... why am I so short?" I thought.

"No sorry I'm new" she then trudged off into the direction of a bright green door with pink birds painted on the very top and bottom corners.

I doubted she was new she probably just didn't like the looks of me Blonde hair, pale skin dark blue eyes with a un-natural streak of pink running through on side of my left eye.

I briefly saw the door open and someone wearing a hoodie they had the hood on so I couldn't see their face (They were facing down staring at their phone)

I tapped someone elses shoulder

"Excuse me!" I said to faintly he just kept walking there weren't many people left in the room most of them probably went to classes or something someone who was still there was the man in the hoodie I walked over to him.

"Excuse me" I smiled sweetly and he raised his head.

"Yes?" His voice was so soothing I had heard it before I brushed the thought from my mind he didn't look up at me when he talked just kept his eyes glued to the damn phone the phone was familiar to where had I seen it?! It was on the very edge of my mind.

He finally looked up at me and took his hood off, that cinnamon hair the light brown eyes his hoodie the phone.

I realised who he was and how I recognized him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding!" I thought as my eyes practically buldged out of my head.

 **I know I said long chapters and I'm sorry but I have to leave it on a cliff hanger...**


	2. Out of Earshot

**By the way even though it most likely is not pronounced like this I have been pronouncing Xanthe like (X an ff E) just incase people weren't sure and wanted to know instead of making it up themselves!**

"Hey!" He said sweetly.

Its as though the whole thing never happened...

"Hi.." I said looking at my feet and playing with the hem of my dress

"I'm Kyle!" He replied with such kindness he held out a hand for me to shake

"Xanthe..." I told him glumly shaking his hand

"What a unique name!" He smiled down at me

"Thanks... Listen I need to find the... the um... hello?"

He didn't look like he was listening he was just staring at my eyes probably because they were so abnormal, pink who has pink eyes? "well me but..." I shook my thoughts away maybe he liked them... Unlikely. "Who cares!" I thought

"Cares about what?" he said

"Ignore me. Wait no I mean ignore what I said just then..." I nervously told him

"Uh Okay well Xanthe I look forward to seeing you here tomorrow," He smiled again

"Your like the only one I know!" he rubbed the back of his head as he smiled yet again

"You don't know me though..." I told him thinking about the fact I was a vampire

He laughed my comment away

"At least I know your name! anyway what was it you were looking for?" He raised his face molded into interest.

"The- The um help desk or something like that..." I met his eyes only to be met by white gleaming teeth as he smiled again

"This way!" He told me gesturing to a different green door with yellow flowers painted all along the sides.

I followed him through 4 doors and 4 rooms before we reached a small cute room with a pink carpet and cream coloured walls. There were hand prints on the room and something staining the carpet on one side of the room.

He bowed and gestured towards the desk "This way fair maiden,"

I snickered and played along "Thankyou sir night,"

I walked over to the desk and saw a lady with black curly hair and emeralds for eyes she looked to be about 31.

"Can I help you" She said in a robotic tone

"I'd like to be in every class Kyle is in that man over there" I pointed in his direction and he smiled at us.

"I'm sorry we don't take requests"

I looked at her in the eye directly until I felt a connection,

"I think you do listen again put me in all of his classes"

"Sure thing!" She said more cheerfully

"So you'll have to come in tomorrow for the second day of classes," She tilted her head to the side slightly and beamed.

"Thank you also register me please my name is Xanthe," I turned to Kyle he was talking to someone sitting on a couch with such comfort.

"Last name?" She sucked in a deep breath.

"No last name" I replied sweetly

"You have to have a last name to register though," She told me back in the same robotic tone she had a while ago

"I didn't do any test or paperwork you normally need so I don't need this either" I made the connection again as I said so.

"Oh I'm sorry I made a mistake everything is here no last name required," She replied in a nicer tone again

"Good! that's settled then" I sighed

I shifted and looked at Kyle he was twirling her round as she laughed her hair brushed his shoulder and she spun round and round I felt something for the first time in a long time. I didn't know what it was I just knew I didn't like her being that close and comfortable with him. Protective was that what it was? Probably.

"Hey" I smiled at Kyle

"Hey Xanthe! This is my sister Julliet"

Julliet smiled at me

"God her smiles are wider then his..." I thought

"Glad Kyle's made some friends" Julliet told me

I hummed in response I had a bad feeling about Julliet I didn't like her very much.

"Well I gotta go, bye Kyle!" I waved and turned walked to the very back of the room out of earshot.

But I was only out of earshot if I was a human.

 **Again I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I'm going to try to update as much as possible maybe Twice a week? I don't know... I will probably do about 60 chapters since they're so short... SO YEAH**


End file.
